deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder Fall vs Maleficent
Cinder Fall vs Maleficent is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Roster Teeth vs Disney! Which of these two ladies is the deadliest leader? Interlude Wiz: When it comes to the leading female villain, these twoladies are some of the examples that come to mind. Boomstick: Cinder Fall, the criminal gang leader who brings the definition of "hot"... Wiz: ...and Maleficent, Disney's most powerful villain next to Pete. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Cinder Fall Wiz: Cinder Fall is the leader of a small group of people with malicious goals. Boomstick: And one hell of a hottie, both metaphorically and literally Wiz: She is usually acquainted with Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and even criminal Roman Torchwick, and is under the guidance of an evil spirit named Salem. Boomstick: Aside from Salem though, Cinder is a head honcho who is cunning and cruel to take matters into her own hands, especially when they go literally ablaze, in which she can be quite a pyrokinetic without any trouble whatsoever. Wiz: And not just blasts of fire either, she can make pillars of fire, fire shields that are capable of withstanding gunfire, and of course, she does not always rely on her fire powers, cause like one of her foes, Weiss Chnee, she is capable of using powerful dust in combat, in which she can transform the clouds of dust into what looks like shards of glass, and fire them off at foes like projectiles, and sometimes as weapons like swords and even a set of bow & arrows. Boomstick: Holy shit, I bet she is some sort of witch, isn't she? Wiz: Doubtful. Cinder is also quite the skilled fighter in combat and swordsmanship without the dust. It also shows off her enhanced strength, speed, and endurance when she took on numerous amount of Atlas Soldiers one time. Boomstick: But that is not the only feat she has ever accomplished, for she had also gone on a fight and killed one of the most hottest chics to exist in RWBY, breaking the heart of Jaune Arc's heart, and chance of sticking his dick in her to impregnate her. Wiz: But most importantly, she managed to be the host of the Fall Maiden's powers, with them she utilizes more fire-based attacks, earns the ability to fly, the strength powerful enough to withstand great force, reform the shape of her weapons, and even us that pyrokinesis to melt objects that are in her grasp. Boomstick: Now you know why she puts in the second definition of "hot". Cinder Fall: I want to be strong. I want to be feared. I want to be powerful. Maleficent Wiz: in the valley of the fairies known as the Moors, there is one fairy who is the strongest of her kind that stands out above all else, ever since she met a boy who later became king named Stefan. This fairy is also known to certain as one of the most powerful Disney villains ever to exist... Maleficent. Maleficent: Stand back, you fools! Boomstick: And we all know how that went, she arrived on the birth arrival of Princess Aurora, made her poke herself on the spinning wheel spindle, and you guys see where this is going, so can we get on with her arsenal? Wiz: Okay, Boomstick, no need to be rushful. Boomstick: Thank you, now as a "supposed" fairy, she does possess powerful magic such as electrokinesis, teleportation, ice storms and even grow a jungle made of thorns by the goddamn million. Wiz: She is also more than capable of using the Meteors of heaven to do a certain amount of damage to her foes. And she can even cast a sleeping spell on her foes to make using her magic easy. Boomstick: But when none of the attacks of hers do the trick, she brings in the big guns of fire, literally, as she can turn herself into a dragon, a large black and purple dragon who cannot fly despite having wings. And not only can that dragon burn fire, but can cause a certain powerful ammount of earthquakes. Wiz: Of course it does take certain magic to cut through the scaly hide of that humongous reptile, such as the Sword of Truth. And despite being the mistress of pure evil and having so much of a big fan-base of her in favorite Disney villains, she is only surpassed by her on and off partner, despite treating him as a meer minion, Pete in certain powers. Boomstick: So she is basically like the Ganondorf figure, as well as Pete is the Bowser figure of DIsney's Nintendo, right? Wiz: Basically, Boomstick, but when this fairy comes your way... Boomstick: ...then you would be screwed if you are not at the ready in a fight with her. Maleficent: You poor, simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me. Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious *princess*! (she pulls her cape back to reveal the now sleeping Aurora; laughing, she disappears) Intermission Wiz: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight It was the middle of the night, and in the scary part of the woods. And in the woods we see Cinder Fall practicing her powers on a few wolf like shadow creatures. Cinder: Hmph, these shadow mutts are pretty weak, may as well check on Roman to make sure he has done the job I had given recently correctly, because if he doesn’t, I will burn him up like his last name implies. But just as she is about to leave, the skies grew dark quickly, a strong gust of wind comes by and comes a comet like powerful energy that comes in front of Cinder, revealing herself to be Maleficent. Maleficent: Hmmm, how odd, now I know where the source of magic came from. Cinder: Indeed it was from me. Maleficent: Well then, let us see how you deal with me, the mistress of evil. Cinder: very well, a warm up will do both metaphorically and literally. (Cue the Deep End from Kingdom Hearts) Both evil women get to their fighting stances. FIGHT! Cinder fall starts off with a few fireballs, but Maleficent teleports in time, reappears from behind Cinder and tries to whack her with her staff but Cinder dodges it in time and tries to launch another fireball, but Maleficent then summons some rocks to use as a shield to put out the flames. Maleficent: Had enough yet, dearie? Cinder: Not quite, in fact, I am just getting warmed up. Cinder then dashes at Maleficent and deliver a series of combo moves on her, but then Maleficent blocks Cinder out of range with her staff, sending her flying, but despite that, Cinder has plenty of consciousness to land her feet back on the ground like a cat. Maleficent: Stand back, fool, for now this fight is now about to be taken to new heights. Maleficent then raises a chunk of land with her own self on it. Cinder: Ahem, what about me? Maleficent: Oh yeah, don’t worry; I have a surprise for you! Maleficent then uses her staff to summon a jungle of thorns, in hopes of trying to pierce Cinder with and kill her. But then after waiting a few seconds to see if she can make it through, which she doesn’t see at first. Maleficent: Farewell to that poor simple fool. But just when she thought she was victorious, she then sees her thorn jungle being put in flames, as it turns out, Cinder survived, and flying. Cinder: You think thorns are going to stop me? Especially when I have the powers of the Fall Maiden by my side? Maleficent was then furious, as she then summons streaks of lightning to strike Cinder with, but cinder was just too fast for her, all while Cinder launches more balls of fire at Maleficent. Several of them hit Maleficent perfectly, causing her to become more furious than ever. Maleficent: Alright, this is it! Maleficent raises her staff and she is ready to cast a magical attack. Maleficent: Meteors of Heaven, Unleash thy fury! Then Meteors came from the sky to try and hit Cinder, but she has been dodging most of them while punching a couple into pieces. Maleficent: (When seeing Cinder surviving the attack) Ooohh, now you are really in for it this time. Maleficent raises her staff again, but for a different spell. Maleficent: All who dare to command to break from this sleep shall never wake! The Spell then tries to head straight to Cinder who had just punched the last meteor into pieces, turns to see the spell, but was quick enough to summon a pillar of fire to extinguish the spell, then using some of her personal dust she stole from the Schnee Dust company, she was able to unleash a flurry of magical glass shard that came to hit Maleficent’s platform, causing her to fall off, but not long before Maleficent manages to teleport herself to solid ground all while the platform she was once on gets destroyed. Cinder comes to a safe landing, confronting Maleficent again. Cinder: Just give it up already, your powers are nothing compared to my own, if you know what’s good for you that is. Maleficent: Never, nothing can surpass me on my powers, and that is aside from that idiot! Prepare to truly taste all of the powers of Hell! (Cue the Punch Bowl theme from Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze) Cinder was a bit confused at first, but then she sees Maleficent turn into a Dragon and breathes fire on Cinder, hoping it would incinerate her, but to her surprise, and despite the accurate hit, Cinder blocks the fire away, uses more dust to form a sword, and starts to fight the Dragon who is using her claws and teeth to fend and ward off anything coming from the blade made of magical glass. But then Cinder gets an idea. Cinder: guess I should take it up a notch. Cinder then uses her powers to form her sword into a set of bow and arrows. Cinder: Let’s “see” if you can hit me now, if you get what I’m saying. She then flies up to the dragon’s face and fire a couple of arrows, each one aiming for an eye, and hitting them directly blinding the winged reptile as she roars in pain. Cinder then uses her pyrokinetic power to put her palms on the dragon’s chest, manicure first, and sets some scales on fire, then the dragon roars in more pain from the flames and the heat on her chest, and with some time left, Cinder launches another arrow into the chest, successfully hitting the heart of the dragon. The dragon kept roaring in pain until it started losing energy to keep doing so, thus causing the dragon to be disintegrated to which only Maleficent’s cloak is the only thing left of her. Cinder: (as she descends to the ground gently, chuckling) Looks like this fight went rather well, now onto Torchwick to deal with the Beacon brats. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Wow, Maleficent's fire was fought with Cinder's fire. Wiz: Both combatants seemed equal at first, but thanks to the Fall Miden's power, Cinder was capable of keeping up with Maleficent. Boomstick: And that even includes that flightless winged dragon form that Maleficent had in herself for later purposes. Wiz: And of course, Cinder was no mere stranger of fighting monsters that big, as remember around the end of RWBY volume 2, she set aside the differences of her foes to take care of the giant beasts that were destroying the city, even though it was to make sure that her criminal plans don't get interrupted by the beasts, and also thanks to the dust she had with her, she dealt with Maleficent's dragon form with a final blow. Boomstick: Looks like Maleficent doesn't have the heart to handle Cinder's heat. Wiz: The Winner is Cinder Fall. Trivia *This is Maxevil's seventy seventh Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's first "Rooster Teeth vs Disney" themed Death Battle, the next two are Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. *This is Maxevil's fourteenth Death Battle to pit 2 or more female characters against each other, the first thirteen were Catwoman vs Black Cat, the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Peach vs Lucina, Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, April O'Neil vs Ulala, and Bayonetta vs Ursula; and the next five are Lorelei vs Malva, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Trixie vs Pudding, and Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. *This is Maxevil's fifty fifth Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, the first fifty four are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale (Starscream only), Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, and Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson; and the next seventeen are Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:'Movie vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:"Disney vs Rooster Teeth" themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016